


Water Fountain

by SuckerForLove24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24
Summary: Lena Luthor is oogling Kara as they work out at the gym together. Lena helps Kara with her hair. Lena makes a move on her idiot best friend, Kara Danvers.





	Water Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea after struggling to drink from a water fountain without drinking my hair. Hope you enjoy! 💛

Lena luthor, CEO of L Corp, could not stop staring at her best friend Kara Danvers. Lena knew nothing could happen. If it was just her and Kara sure, but since Kara is Supergirl, it could never be. A Luthor and a Super, Lena couldn't think about it without laughing, yet she still had this undeniable feeling towards Kara. She wanted to be with her all the time. She felt her best when Kara was near her. It was as if Kara was a glimpse of light in Lena's dark world.

Lena and Kara were at the gym working out together. Lena had to take a break, but Kara hadn't even broken a sweat. That's what happens when you train with a Kryptonian though. Kara was showing Lena some self defense moves, and Lena could barely focus on what was being said, all she could think about was Kara's abs. They were the definition of rock hard. Kara's attire consisted of plaid shirts, pencil skirts, and cardigans, and while she looked really cute and adorable, nothing could compare to seeing her in training shorts and a sports bra, showing off that inhumanely gorgeous stomach. Kara was destroying a punching bag when she noticed Lena staring at her. Kara waved at her best friend. Kara was oblivious to Lena's not so subtle flirting. Lena wasn't even sure if she was into girls. Kara had said that girls look pretty, but never admitted to liking one before. 

Lena was caught off guard when she looked up from her daydream and noticed Kara was no longer in the ring. After a quick scan of the gym, Lena noticed she was getting a drink of water at the water fountain. Lena decided to take a chance and walked over to Kara. Kara was crouching down to use the pitifuly short fountain with ridiculously weak water pressure. While trying to get down low enough to taste the lukewarm water, she also had to keep her unruly hair out of her face. She had given up hope on not swallowing her hair when she felt someone familiar behind her. 

"Whose there?" Kara said nervously, slightly preparing to take out whomever was touching her  
"It's Lena"  
"Oh, that's a relief" Kara said with a sigh. She wasn't used to having people touch her, even though she loves hugs.   
"What are you doing?" Kara said in between mouthfuls of hair and water.  
"I saw you were struggling with your hair, so I thought I could help" Lena said with a flirtatious grin. 

Lena slowly brushed Kara's hair away from her face pulling it out of the pitiful stream of water coming from the water fountain. Lena wanted to kiss her so much it started to hurt her heart. Kara straightened up after quenching her thirst. Lena forgot how much taller Kara was than her, it was at least 3 inches. Kara always acted so calm and kind that Lena often forgot that Kara could beat her up at any moment. 

Remembering that turned Lena slightly on. She wanted to kiss Kara's soft wet lips so much, that she couldn't handle it. When Kara finally turned and faced her Lena couldn't take it anymore. She pushed Kara up against the wall, gently placed her hands on the Kryptonian's soft cheeks, and kissed her. Lena could feel Kara's surprise, but it quickly faded and Lena was reassured by the feeling of Kara's hand on her waist. Kara kissed Lena back, with a level of love and passion that surprised Lena. 

The kiss slowly broke off, and Lena was mortified at what she had just done. She kissed her best friend. She kissed Supergirl. How would their relationship change? Is Kara mad? Why did she do this? God, this was so stupid. Kara could see Lena start to beat herself up for kissing her.

"Lena, take a deep breathe, it's okay, just breathe"  
"No Kara, it's not okay. I kissed you. And it's not even that you're Supergirl, it's that you're my best friend and I just screwed that up. I didn't ask if you wanted to, for permission. I just did what I wanted. I don't even know if you like girls, let alone me. Now our relationship is fucked up forever. I wish I never did that"

"I don't" Kara said with a smile  
"Wh-what?" Lena stuttered  
"I'm not mad or upset with you for kissing me, I'm actually quite glad you did. I am honestly not sure if I like girls, but I know I like you."  
"Really?" Lena questioned

"Yes, really. I don't know how to explain it, but with James and Mon-el it was fun and kissing was okay and being around them was cool. But with you, I feel like I can breathe again. My life is so messed up and so confusing but I'm never confused around you. I always feel loved and supported and I know that if I make a mistake, you won't hate me or leave me. I really like that feeling, and that kiss was infinitely better than anything with Mon-el. It felt like a breathe of fresh air after being underwater for 5 years. I am really glad you kissed me, and I wouldn't mind if you kissed me again."  
"Oh really?" Lena said seductively   
"Oh yes" Kara said with a small moan as Lena pulled her in close, starting what would become a lifelong chain of kisses.


End file.
